Croak Collection
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: On a scale of 1-10, 1: eh 10: riot, how mush does it suck that the Croak series doesn't have it's own category? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to supply a whole collection of smut-fics. Requests accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Stir Crazy**

They gang had been waiting in the hotel room for Lex, Driggs, and Mort for days. The room was fairly large, having a few smaller adjacent rooms, but that didn't make it any less claustrophobic. I did serve to give Elysia and Ferbus someplace to stomp off to when they started fighting.

They'd always bickered, but now things had gone to a whole other level. This wasn't arguing, this was full on, screaming, shouting, throwing things, breaking things, fighting.

It was likely due to them being trapped in the room with nothing to do but get angrier and angrier at each other. Finally, it reached a breaking point.

Elysia and Ferbus had been send to one of the other rooms, as their fighting had gotten on the nerves of everyone else. She blamed him, he blamed her. They were essentially fighting about nothing. And at some point, they realized this.

Much like Driggs and Lex, they froze in the middle of their fight; wanting nothing more than to grab each other and make it right then and there. Unlike Driggs and Lex, their fight kept going.

Only now Elysia and Ferbus weren't paying much attention to what they were saying. Their insults got less insulting. Some barely qualified as insults, others barely qualified as English.

They were still fighting, but they weren't paying any attention to it. Elysia was focused on Ferbus' orange hair, wanting desperately to know if his chest and pubic hair matched it and willing, and somewhat hoping, to rip every article of his clothing of with her teeth to find out. Ferbus was focused on Elysia's chest, wanting to feel her boobs, and to put his dick in between them.

They went silent a second time, seeing the lust in each others eyes. They both let out growling sounds that could easily have come from dogs fighting over steak and pounced each other. An onlooker would probably think they were still fighting. What with the way the gripped each other, fell to the floor, rolled across it, scratching, biting, groaning, and pulling each others hair.

Eventually they stopped, Ferbus on his back and Elysia on top of him. Elysia pulled of Ferbus' shirt and he all but rips her shirt to shreds, any other time she would have fed him a brick for that, but she could care less at the moment.

They peeled the rest of their cloths off and started making out, sloppy and naked. Ferbus could feel how wet Elysia was and she could feel his erection poking against her thigh. Elysia grabbed his cock and guided it towards her slit.

Without warning Ferbus thrust into her, making her scream in surprise and bite down on his neck, not that he minded. He thrust into her again, faster than before, and she thrust herself into him. Soon they had a sort of rhythm going about it.

After about ten minutes, Elysia got an idea. She pulled herself off of Ferbus' dick, reversed her positioning, and started licking up and down his shaft, tasting her own juices on him. Ferbus groaned, and began licking Elysia's pussy. She moaned, and licked harder.

Ferbus bit down on Elysia's clit and she shrieked. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh?" Elysia did three things in retaliation. She wrapped her breasts around his cock and started rubbing them up and down, she took his tip in her mouth and started sucking hard, and reached down with her free hand to fondle his balls. Ferbus moaning into Elysia and ate her out harder.

The two kept up their little game of chicken until they both came in eachother's faces, both licking the fluid they'd received. They rested for a few minutes, then were at it again.

This time Elysia was on her hands and knees, Ferbus pumping into her from behind. After a few minutes, Ferbus got a wicked idea. Elysia felt his hands spread her ass cheeks and his cock run against her hole.

"Ferbus! That's exit only!" Elysia shouted. "Yeah well I'm re-purosing it." Ferbus said. "Ferbus don't you dare you son of a- AH! OH MY GOD! HARDER!" Elysia screamed when Ferbus pushed into her ass.

They kept going for another fifteen minutes before Ferbus froze. "Don't you dare stop!" Elysia barked. Then she saw what had made him stop. In the corner sat Bang, who'd entered the room, silent as always. "Um... how long have you been their?" Ferbus asked.

But Bang couldn't sign an answer back, her hands were busy pounding into her pussy as she stared at Ferbus and Elysia, and she showed no signs of stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuck in the Afterlife, part 1**

Pip was loving his time in the afterlife. He'd reunited with Riqo and, according to Mort, he didn't have to worry about the afterlife eroding.

That gave Pip time to relax with Riqo.

"Oh, P-Pip!" Riqo moaned, feeling Pip's tongue slide over his shaft. Pip hadn't really had any experience with things like this, he'd always been to shy to talk to guys, but Riqo seemed to like it.

Riqo put his hand on the back of Pip's head instinctively, moving Pip's head faster. Pip gagged as Riqo's cock hit the back of his throat, but kept going.

Pip pulled Riqo's cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. Pip, imitating what he'd heard from a conversation between Elysia and Bang, slowly licked Riqo's balls before taking them in his mouth and sucking. He stroked Riqo's length above his head.

Riqo moaned, cumming moments later. Pip squeaked when he felt the hot cum running down his back where it landed. Pip looked up and saw that Riqo was still hard. "Do you want to keep going?" Riqo asked.

Pip was hesitant, he'd died a virgin; but he loved Riqo. Pip nodded and removed his pants. He tried to be sensual as he dispatched underwear, lowering them slowly as he rose his ass. Riqo licked his lips, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Actually," Pip said sheepishly, "I-I... I want it hard!" Pip spread his ass cheeks with his hands. Riqo was surprised by Pip, as was Pip himself. Riqo grabbed Pip's ass, savored the feeling of his soft skin, and thrust inside.

Pip let out a scream as Riqo pushed nine inches inside of him. There was a sensation of fullness and pain mixed with pleasure as Riqo pumped him.

Pip moaned, thrusting his ass back into Riqo, wanting more. Riqo put his hands on Pip's shoulders for leverage and fucked harder. Pip breathed in the elixer in the cloud-like ground as his face was pressed into it. Warmth and relaxsation spread through him as he inhaled, mixing with the pleasure Pip felt from Riqo's thrusting into his. Pip was in a state of pure euphoric bliss.

Riqo could feel himself getting close, so he pulled out of Pip's anus and let several strands of hot cum shoot out onto Pip's ass.

"Now, let's take care of you." Riqo said grinning, making Pip grow hard in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention reader, this message will be added to all of my on-going fics. At the time of writing this, I have at least six stories that have to be updated regularly, not counting the ever growing pile of one-shots I plan to write. So, a system has been put in place to make it all easier to manage. From this point on, the stories that are the most popular will be the ones that get updated faster. This way I can keep the highest amount of people happy as possible. No stories will be dropped, all will get updated eventually, but the ones with the highest feedback will get it first. In the simplest terms possible, more reviews equals more chapters faster, less reviews equals less chapters slower. With that out of the way, I now return you to your regularly scheduled smut. **

**Fuck in the Afterlife, part 2**

Sophie and Zara had been sticking together in the afterlife. Not because they were particularly fond of eachother; it was really just out of necessity. Neither of them had anyone else to talk to or be around, so they traveled the cloudy paradise together.

After awhile, they'd started having sex. There wasn't any romance involved in it, it was just mindless fun. Or at least, that's the story they told themselves.

They'd actually gotten rather addicted to eachother, often losing control and attacking eachother when in plain view of others, and not really caring.

This particular time, they had managed to find a spot where they were alone before they tore eachother's cloths off. They both fought hard to be on top, rolling eachother over several times as they battled for dominance.

Zara was the winner of this particular battle, and pinned Sophie's arms as she straddled her. Zara went to work on Sophie's chest, squeezing, licking, sucking, and biting her boobs. Zara teased Sophie's nipples with her teeth, loving the noises Sophie made when she bit down hard.

Sophie grabbed Zara's shoulders and pulled her down closer. Sophie was much gentler with Zara's breasts than Zara was with hers, but they both loved eachother's methods.

They rubbed their bodies against eachother, groaning in pleasure as they felt the softness of their skin. After spending so long together, they practically had eachother's bodies memorized. They both knew what to do to eachother and where to make them moan.

They repositioned themselves, sitting with their legs criss-crossed. Zara and Sophie both began grinding their pussies together vigorously. Sophie looked at Zara and smirked, "St-stop thinking about L-Lex while your fucking me."

Zara paused while Sophie kept rubbing into her. "I-I wasn't..." Zara's voice trailed off as she was lost in pleasure. "Oh p-please, you've got th-that look you of y-yours." Sophie said.

Sophie was trying to play it off like she didn't mind, like they were still just fuck-buddies, but she could held but feel a little upset. Lex had popped into Zara's head, but the weird thing was, she felt guilty about it; guilt was a new one for Zara. Still, she couldn't help covering it up.

"Y-yeah well, like you d-don't think about D-Driggs." Zara retorted, picking up the pace. The two continued to thrust against eachother, trying to put thoughts of their own flames out of their heads. This would prove to be harder than they thought, as, being in the afterlife, their hidden desires would be fulfilled.

Out of the soft white clouds emerged two figures. Sophie and Zara froze in surprise when they saw Lex and Driggs, both completely naked, standing over them. Their eyes were grayed out, as they were nothing more than drones created by the afterlife, but they were gorgeous nonetheless.

The fake Driggs pulled Sophie onto her hands and knees and began thrusting into her from behind. The fake Lex got Zara onto her fours and began eating her pussy, pumping her fingers into Zara's ass.

Sophie and Zara looked up, watching eachother being fuck. The sight made the both hotter, and the fake Driggs and Lex went harder to compensate. Sophie and Zara pulled eachother close, making out as the drones pleasured them.

Minutes later, they were both stricken with powerful orgasms. The drones faded as Sophie and Zara came. They collapsed next to eachother.

"Th-that was intense." Zara said. "N-no kidding." Sophie panted. "Although, she didn't have anything on you." Zara told Sophie. Sophie smiled, "Yeah, I'd take you over Driggs any day, fake or real."

Zara smiled, then a realization hit her. 'God dammit,' Zara thought as she watched Sophie nod off to sleep, 'I think I've fallen in love.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuck in the Afterlife, part 3**

Cordy had done very little in recent days that didn't pertain directly or indirectly to ogling Tut. Just the thought of him made her soak her chin with drool; granted, that wasn't the only thing she soaked.

The problem was, hot as he was, he was dumb as soup, not that Cordy noticed. He simply didn't get that Cordy trying to convince him to go skinny dipping or offer to give him a bath with her tongue was a sign that she wanted to jump his bones.

Cordy couldn't just come out and say it, for fear of being turned away. So the two ended up in a relatively awkward, sexless, relationship. It was driving Cordy crazy, and she didn't know what she could do about it.

So, she simply tried to content herself with masturbating whenever she got the urge to undress Tut and fuck him right there. So at least five times a day. And still, Tut never noticed.

That is until he decided to follow her when she ran off. Cordy had gotten hot and bothered from watching Tut work out and ran off to 'relieve the tension'. The fact that she'd ran off without a single word had seemed suspicious, so Tut followed.

This led to Tut seeing Cordy laying on the ground with her pants and panties around her ankles. Seeing his girlfriend ramming her fingers into her pussy while moaning his name was finally enough for Tut to get the big picture.

After a few moments, Cordy got the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes to see Tut watching her. Normally, Cordy would have been embarrassed and would be scrambling to cover herself. But she was too heated up, and she couldn't take it any longer.

Cordy let out a feral shriek and leapt at Tut, knocking him to the ground. Tut would never, for the rest of his afterlife, understand how Cordy managed to get both him and herself completely undressed in under five seconds without him even moving.

All Tut knew was that, one minute he was upright and clothed, and the next he was naked on the group with Cordy forcing his cock into her slit, not that he minded.

It took Cordy some effort to fit Tut's ten-inch dick into her cunt, but the effort it took enhanced the pleasure. After some struggling, Cordy was down to the base. She moaned as she rocked back and forth on Tut's shaft.

Tut, finally becoming aware of what all was happening, began thrusting upward into Cordy. Cordy remained in control for a few moments, but then Tut's strength came into play. The power with which Tut was pumping into Cordy eventually lulled her into a semi-stupor.

"Why I never!" Poe exclaimed, seeing what was happening. Were Cordy in the right state of mind, she would have likely been embarrassed to be caught with Tut like this. Unfortunately pleasure and chemicals were playing keep away with Cordy's mind, and when she became conscious of Poe, she said, "You just going to stand there or are you going get involved?"

Poe scoffed, turning up his nose and limping off. Cordy shrugged and went back to pushing herself down as Tut thrust up. For an hour and a half, Cordy let Tut pump her pussy as she laid back and enjoyed it. Tut couldn't believe how tight Cordy was.

Cordy had already cum, she'd lost count of how many times, when Tut's balls began to tighten. Finally, Tut came as well, firing a large hot load as deeply into Cordy as he could. The hot feeling was more heavenly than the rest of the afterlife.

Cordy rolled over and promptly blacked out, finally feeling truly satisfied.

**And now, because I'm a sick fuck who couldn't resist...**

Cordy didn't know how long she'd been unconscious, but she was vaguely aware the Lumpy was sniffing the air above her. Cordy got a bad feeling, like she was forgetting something. Something about camel mating season?

Why was Lumpy looking at her like that? Why was he nudging her like that? "Lumpy, what are do-Ah! Yes!"


End file.
